callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Bomber
The B-2 Spirit is a Stealth Bomber featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is seen only in multiplayer as a killstreak reward. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. It flies far lower and slower than any real stealth aircraft, and can be easily heard long before it actually releases its ordinance. In addition, there is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2. It clearly stands out. Usage icon.]] The Stealth Bomber is a 9-kill killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Unlike a Precision Airstrike, the bomber does not show up on enemy radar and is not announced to the opposing team. The bombing spreads over the entire length of the map. If a player is in a protected position while an enemy Bomber passes, they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. When selecting the target area to bomb, the arrow should be dragged from one end of the map to the other over the target. The Stealth Bomber has a seemingly infinite load of bombs on its single run, and carpet bombs the entire length of the map. This makes it great for maps like Wasteland with a lot of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs is also useful for covering small maps like Rust. It is also very effective if a UAV is available to know where the enemies are. Notes *A Stealth Bomber is a surprisingly effective killstreak reward, a worthy competitor to the Pavelow for the 9 kill streak slot. Speaking for the Pavelow it is still a very useful killstreak. In the hands of an experienced player, this killstreak can potentially wipe out a whole team on open maps like Wasteland. The effects are more immediate than Pavelow, as well as being a safer choice if bridging the gap between a 9 and 11 killstreak, as a Pavelow can get shot down by a few missiles within seconds of entering the map. Trivia *In real life, the B-2 would never carpet bomb a target from such a low altitude. *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. They simply refer to it as an airstrike. *It is possible, though extremely rare, to take a Stealth Bomber down with a Stinger/Javelin, although it will not be destroyed until after it has already dropped its payload and left. *It is also possible to destroy a B2 with a Predator Missile, though this is unlikely to work often as the timing between the enemy calling in an unannounced bomber and the player calling in a Predator Missile needs to be near-perfect. *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer. thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action Category:Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles